


Pop-Tarts and Mini-Donuts

by TheScarletAvenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), marvel movies
Genre: Angst, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Phil Coulson, Baking, Birthday Fluff, Coulson and Barton are BFF's, Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, I Love You, Jealous Phil Coulson, Jealousy, Love, Phil Coulson's Trading Card Collection, Possessive Behavior, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletAvenger/pseuds/TheScarletAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from my tumblr involving Phil Coulson and Darcy Lewis.  Some could have Mature/Explict themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please and Thank You

**_Prompt: I would love to see some flirting/first kiss action in Puente Antiguo_ **

**_-Mudpuddledemon-_ **

* * *

 

She had thought that they had packed up their entire circus and rolled out when Thor and buddies disappeared from Puente Antiguo, but maybe she was wrong because as soon as she turned around from the diner counter there he was.

Agent iPod Snatcher.

He was sitting at one of the booths drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.  He looked up and gave her a tight lip smile, which in return she rolled her eyes.  “Miss …”  He struggled to remember her name.

“Lewis.  Darcy Lewis.  Badass assistant to Dr. Foster,” Darcy said walking over to the booth and setting her carryout on the table.

“Sorry,” he apologized, looking back down at his paper.

“It’s okay.  I don’t remember your name either.”  She sat down across from him and smirked when he looked up at her.

“Coulson,” he replied, draining the last of his coffee.

“Why are you still here?  Thor is gone, and Puente Antiguo is back to being boring as hell.  I’m hoping any day now Jane says we can leave,” Darcy shrugged.  “I think she’s still hanging around here to see if she can get back to him somehow.  She’s been working like a mad scientist since you’ve given her shit back.  Speaking of, I didn’t see my iPod anywhere.”

“Most of S.H.I.E.L.D has moved off location.  There are a few of us that are assigned to watch over you, Dr. Foster, and Erik Selvig for a few days,” Coulson said standing up and tossing a few dollars on the table.  “Do you need a ride back to the lab?”

Darcy raised her eyebrow.  “So we have you guys spying on us still?  Awesome.  Jane will be so happy to know that.”

“She already knows.  As does, Dr. Selvig,” Coulson picked up the bag of takeout and began to walk out of the diner with Darcy following closely behind.  “They didn’t tell you because they knew you’d have issues with it.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes.  She was going to have to have a little chat with Jane when she got back.  “I just don’t trust people who pilfer iPods.”  Darcy watched as he opened his car door and set her takeout in the backseat.  “And now you’re stealing my food.”

“Get in the car, Miss Lewis.”

“I can walk.  It’s only three streets over,” Darcy said opening the door and started to reach for the bag.

“It’s 103 degrees today.  I’ll drive you over,” he replied starting the car up.

Maybe being driven back wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Fine, whatever.” Darcy got in the car and crossed her arms.  

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, being perfectly stoic and silent as he drove back towards Jane’s lab.  Darcy fiddled with the strap on her purse, giving him little side glances ever once in a while. She hated to admit it, but he was actually kind of hot.  He was older though, like, could be her father kind of old.  “Where do you go from here?” she asked when they stopped at a red light.

“Top secret,” he looked over at her with his lips twitching.

Darcy rolled her eyes.  “Of course it is,” she smirked.  “So you really have no clue where my iPod is?  Because I just bought it, like, three months ago.  I’m gonna be really pissed if I find out you all have been using it.”

“I might know where it’s at,” he said turning the car down a road that wasn’t on the way to the lab.

“What?  I knew it!  Why the hell didn’t you say you knew where it was?”  Darcy was furious.  

“You didn’t ask me nicely.”  He stopped the car off to the side of the road.

“Nicely? I shouldn’t have to ask for my property back at all.  Not when you goons stole it,” Darcy glared.  Coulson turned to her and pointed to his glove box.  “It’s in there?” she asked, as she opened it up.  Sure enough her hot pink iPod was inside.  Earphones and all.  She shook her head again and then shoved it into her purse.

“I don’t even get a thank you?”  Coulson arched his eyebrow.

“Thank you,” Darcy said flatly.  “You’re really pushing it, Agent C.  In fact, I’m surprised you don’t want a thank you kiss.”

“Who says I don’t?”  He smirked at her when she looked over at him all wide-eyed with confusion.

“Seriously?”  Darcy laughed.  “You want me to kiss you?  Haven’t been kissed in a while or something? Missing a pair of hot lips on you?”   

There was a long pause as Coulson looked at her, he blinked and then looked back back at the steering wheel.  “That was inappropriate.  Sorry.”  He put his hand on the gearshift.

“Well, yeah it was,” Darcy said as she covered her hand over his before he put the car in drive.  “But, I’m kinda into inappropriate things.”  Did she just say that?  She wasn’t lying, but to freely admit that to a sneaky agent probably wasn’t one of her brightest ideas.

He loosened his hand on the gearshift and looked over at Darcy, not knowing exactly how to respond.

“Well …” she raised her eyebrows a couple of times.  He did want her to kiss him right?  She really hoped that this wasn’t some weird test that she was about to fail.  “Okay,” she said softly as she leaned in and placed her lips on his.  She waited for some kind of reaction but he just sat there like a statue.  Was that it?  He wasn’t even going to kiss her back?  She wanted some kind of reciprocation from him.

“Kiss me?” she whispered.  “Please?”

She felt his lips move slightly on hers, and soon they were both kissing.  Slowly at first, then a bit harder; a bit more intense.  Things were heating up … quickly. Darcy didn’t mind though, because Agent Coulson was actually an amazing kisser.  The way he was kissing her was getting her all hot and bothered and she hadn’t felt like that from a kiss in a very, very long time.  “Not bad, Coulson.  I’m still kinda pissed at you for taking my stuff though,” she said closing her eyes when he moved away from her lips and to her jaw.

“Phil,” he whispered in between kissing and nipping at her neck.  “Call me Phil.”

“Mmmm, Phil …” She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.  She let out a loud sigh when he suddenly broke away and put his hands on the wheel again, just as another car drove past them. “What? Don’t want to get caught?” she smirked as he put the car in drive again and slowly started down the road again.

They drove in silence all the way back to the lab.  Neither of them knowing exactly what to say to each other.  Coulson stopped the car, and Darcy gave him a little half smile just as she was about to get out.

“So … Um, thanks for the lift,” she said grabbing the bag of takeout.  He nodded, and she opened the car door, placing one foot on the street.  She looked back at him and bit her lip.  “Um … do you want to finish that kiss some time?  ‘Cause I feel like we didn’t get to finish properly.  There’s a motel just outside of Puente Antiguo, The Tumbleweed Inn, but I call it Hook-Up Hotel.  I’ve never been there.  I’d like to go … with you.  Please?”

Coulson sat there still for a moment, his lips curled up in just slightest smile and he nodded.  “I’d like that.  And you’re getting better at saying please and thank you.”

She grinned. “See you there around eight tonight?”  He nodded again, then drove off leaving Darcy with a big wide smile on her face.


	2. Flour, Flour, Everywhere

**Prompt: Why is my kitchen covered in flour?**

**From Rolodexthoughts**

* * *

Darcy Lewis knew something was wrong the moment she walked into her apartment. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she just had one of those feelings in the pit of her stomach. She jumped when she switched on the living room light and saw her boyfriend leaning up against the doorframe of the kitchen doorway with his arms folded behind him, smiling sheepishly.

"Phil? What the hell? You scared the shit outta-" she paused as her eyes flicked down to his black suit which was dusted with a thick white powder. At first she thought maybe he had been in some kind of battle and it was debris, but he had a smile on his face.

A guilty smile.

She stepped closer, noticing that there was powder on his forehead and the tip of his nose. Yeah, something was definitely not right here. "What is that?" she asked, brushing her hand against his suit.

"I didn't think you were going to be home for a while," he said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Jane let me leave early because she knew you planned something for my birthday," she said, trying to look past Phil into the kitchen, but every time she tried he moved to block her view. "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing. Why don't you go sit down on the couch and I'll bring us some wine," Phil said quickly, moving to the left just as Darcy tried to peak over his shoulder.

" ... Okay," she said warily, walking a couple of steps back. Just as Phil turned his back, Darcy made a move and bolted past him into the kitchen. _"Oh my god! Why is my kitchen covered in flour!?"_ she shrieked.

Phil scratched the back of his head, still with that guilty look on his face. "Happy Birthday?"

"What ... did ... you do?" There was flour all over the kitchen counter, the floor, the cupboards, it was everywhere.

"So apparently just because a mixer has a max speed on it, doesn't mean you should use it," he gave her another smile and picked up a dishrag. "I was trying to make you birthday cupcakes.

"Did you think if you set it to the high speed that it would get done faster?" Darcy was trying not to laugh but thought of her boyfriend trying to bake for her and having it blow up in his face was really amusing.

"Yeah, ... it doesn't work like that does it?" He glanced over at her as he began to wipe up some of the flour on the counter. "Are you mad?"

She tried to give him a dirty look but her lips began to turn upward in a smile. "You are ridiculously adorable. No, I'm not mad. You tried to make me cupcakes? Do you even know how to bake?"

"I got a book," he said picking up the cookbook and tapping it.

Darcy laughed and shook her head, grabbing the dust pan out from under the sink. She had hoped for a relaxing evening tonight with a little wine and some major cuddling with Phil, but cleaning up with him at her side was fun too. Darcy stood up and looked down at the flour on the counter and her heart skipped a beat.

He had written 'I love you' in the flour.

When they had started this whole thing six months ago it was because she was bored and he was lonely, and neither of them thought it was going to go very far. It started out as just a few kisses here and there; those turned into occasional make out sessions; from there it went to sleeping together once in a while. She was actually shocked when he asked to take her out on a real date, but she had said yes because she was afraid to lose him. That was weird because she had never been afraid to lose a guy before. She ended up having a lot more fun on the date than she thought she would; Phil Coulson wasn't as straight laced as everyone made him out to be. After five dates they were officially a couple, which was a shock to all of their friends.

After six months of being together, he was finally saying to her what she had felt for him for a very long time. "You love me?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I love you," he whispered back.

"I love you too, Phil." Darcy said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him sweetly on the lips. When she pulled away some of the flour from him transferred onto her. "You got me all messy," she said wiping at the flour on her cheek

"Hmmm," he said placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Maybe we should get into the shower?" He arched his eyebrow and smirked.

The kitchen could wait because right now Darcy just wanted Phil. "Best. Birthday. Ever," she said just before she pulled him in for another kiss.


	3. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phil is totally jealous of Steve, gets so mad he even put his cards in the trash and that's how Darcy knows he has feelings for her.
> 
> -UsedKarma-

 

Coulson had been in a particularly good mood today, because today was his assistant, Darcy Lewis', last day. No, he wasn't happy because she was leaving S.H.I.E.L.D to live at the Avengers Tower and work along side Dr. Foster; he was actually quite sad about that. She had been the best personal assistant that he had ever had; it would definitely be near impossible to replace her. When she first came to S.H.I.E.L.D, he wasn't exactly pleased; Darcy Lewis didn't seem like the right kind of person for the job. She was sassy; had a foul mouth; she seemed lazy; and had a crazy filing system that involved all sorts of different color sticky notes. However, as the more he worked with Darcy he found everything that he had thought about her to be wrong.

She was an amazing assistant as well as incredible person, and after working together for a little over a year he had fallen in love with her. He kept it to himself though, making sure that he never slipped up and said anything or did anything to make his feelings known to her. They were coworkers and friends, and he made sure he kept it that way. But now that she was leaving S.H.I.E.L.D he could finally tell her how he felt without getting either of them in trouble. He was nervous as hell but this might be his last chance.

He carried a cup of coffee as he walked down the hallway towards his office, while he played out different scenarios and things he would say to her in his head. Trying to find the perfect one that wouldn't make him sound desperate, but make her know that he was complete serious about her. He rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped when he heard her voice talking to someone else.

"So ... last day! Yay!" she giggled.

Phil peered around the corner of the wall to get a look at who she was with.

Steve Rogers.

"And I cannot wait. It'll be so nice having you at the Tower with us ... with me," Steve smiled.

Darcy grinned up at him, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him against the wall playfully. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," he grinned back. "I didn't like having my girl living so far away. Not that you're really far, but being under the same roof is better."

Darcy's grin grew wider and she went up on her tippy toes to give him a little kiss on the cheek. "Well, two more hours and then I'll be on my way. You got the rest of my boxes loaded up from my apartment, right?" she asked as she and Steve continued down the hall with their hands entwined.

Phil watched them until they disappeared through the doors, before he continued on his way; his heart heavy and his throat so tight that he felt like he was gasping for air.

How long had Darcy been seeing Captain America?

He ducked back into his office, sitting down at his chair, drumming his fingers on his desk rapidly. There had been no indications that she was seeing anyone; she had never brought it up in conversations, never even made the slightest allusions.

And of all the men if could have been, it had to be Steve Rogers.

Phil could feel the jealously begin to bubble up inside him, just thinking about his boyhood hero with the woman he was irrevocably in love with. So jealous, in fact, that he picked up his vintage Captain America cards that were sitting on his desk and tossed them in the trash can.

"Hey bossman!" Darcy said poking her head in his office with a big smile on her face. Phil quickly glanced up at her with a pained look on his face."Aww what's wrong? Missing me already?" she asked as she walked in his office and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah." He forced a smile.

"Aww, I'll make sure I come to visit you. And it's not like we're that far from each other, we can get a cup of coffee sometime and you can complain to me how crappy your new assistant is!" she said, stacking files on top of the desk.

"I'd like that." His voice was strained.

Darcy moved around his office like she always did, making sure everything was neat and orderly just like he liked them to be. "So, you going to meet up at the bar tonight? I guess Clint is throwing me a last day party."

He had planned on going; not so much anymore. Especially now that he knew that Steve would be there too. "I have to work late. Fury wants me to get through these reports before tomorrow. I'm sorry," he apologized.

It was a lie, but at least it was a believable lie.

"Oh." Darcy looked disappointed. "I was really hoping you'd be able to be there."

"I'm really sorry, Agent Lewis." One of the scenes in his head was him telling her that he was in love with her and her telling him that she felt the same way. They'd both show up at the party hand in hand and announce to everyone that they were together.

Darcy sighed and reached for his trash can. "I'm going to empty this out."

"No!" he said a bit more abruptly than planned.

Darcy stopped and arched her eyebrow. "It's okay, I got it. Let me have the pleasure of dumping your trash one last time." she giggled and shook her head. "Just go back to whatever report you're working on. Do it quick so you can come to the party!"

Phil could feel his forehead begin to prickle with perspiration as he watched her walk out of his office with the trash can in her hand. Those damn cards were in there. He was already trying to think up the perfect reason why, if she asked about them. He sat there staring at the door waiting for her to return; his heart was pounding so hard.

It seemed like an eternity, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes when Darcy walked back in the office. Trash can in one hand and the cards in her other. He swallowed the thickly; if he came up with an excuse to why there were in there, it was gone now. His mind went completely blank.

"So," Darcy said quietly setting the trash can down on the floor and walking over to Phil. She pulled a chair over next to him and sat down, looking at the cards in her hands. "At first I thought maybe somehow these got knocked into the trash by accident, but I know how anal-retentive you are about having them in their perfect little spot. Also, they couldn't have fell into the trash because the can was under your desk. You would have noticed them missing and you wouldn't be sitting here so calmly like you are. But, you're not calm, are you? You're nervous."

Phil could barely meet her gaze when she looked up at him. "I put them there ..." he said quietly.

"I know," she whispered back. "I would ask you why, but I think there might only be one logical reason. So when did you find out about Steve and I?" She set the cards on his desk and smiled softly when he finally looked into her eyes.

"Today. In the hallway."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. We haven't really told anyone yet. Well, Jane and Thor know. I'm sure Tony has his suspicions, you know how he is," Darcy grinned. "I just didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if it was going to effect our relationship or not."

Phil chuckled a bit. "I don't have a crush on Steve. You could have told me."

Darcy looked down at her hands. "I know you don't have a crush on Steve." She began to wring her hands nervously before looking back up at him. "But, you have a crush on me ... I had no idea."

He shook his head no. "Not a crush. I'm in love with you," he confessed.

Darcy blinked a couple of times, her mouth hanging slightly open. "In love?" She could barely squeak the words out. "... For how long?"

"It's been a little over a year now."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, she just kept staring down at her lap; smoothing at the folds of her suit jacket. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You know why I couldn't," he said lightly. He sighed deeply and picked up the cards. "How long have you and him been together?"

"Six months," she shrugged. "Five months, seriously, though."

He was hoping that they had just started dating, but five months was a pretty serious relationship. He nodded. "I would ask if he's good to you, but I already know he is." He gave her a smile, trying not to make it look forced. "I'm happy for you, Darcy."

"Phil, I wish you would have told me this a long time ago, because I used to-"

He put his hand up to stop her. He knew what she was going to say; that she used to feel the same about him before she met Steve, and he didn't want to hear her say it. Her saying it would make this situation all the harder. "Please don't."

"Okay," she whispered, then wiped at a tear that was running down her cheek. She looked at the clock and then back to Phil. "...Well, it's almost five now,"

He nodded.

"And I have to go turn in my clearance badge, clean out my locker ... you know ... all of that ..." Darcy stood up slowly. "Phil ..." She stopped when she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him.

He gave her one of his trademarked tight lipped smiles. "It's been a real pleasure working with you ... Agent Lewis." He wanted to call her by her first name, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "I know you'll be a perfect fit over at the Avengers Tower." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

He was being a bit too formal now.

Darcy looked down at his hand and shook her head 'no.' Then she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he sat motionless in his chair. "Thank you. For everything," she whispered and then kissed the top of his head.

He closed his eyes, relaxed in her arms, and savored the moment between them; knowing that this was as close as they would probably ever be. He wanted the moment to last forever, even as sad as it was. He stiffened up as soon as she let go of him, and watched her gather the few belongings that she kept in his office and head to the door.

"Good-bye, Phil," she said quietly, tears still glistening in her eyes. She waited for a moment for him to say something, and when he didn't she walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

"Good-bye, Darcy," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh ... sad Phil :(


	4. Tired of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok, Darcy/Coulson prompt that came to me last night in bed. Established relationship. Coulson being superserious-intense-all-work-no-play-secret-agent-guy-working-on-case-file at home in his office. Darcy just sorter hanging out in her tight Captain America t-shirt and underwear and then Coulson can't keep his hands off of her. Yeah.... i totally couldn't fall asleep last night
> 
> -tinareher-

* * *

 

It was ten-thirty on a Saturday night and Darcy Lewis was bored out of her mind. She was laying with her legs over the back of the couch watching T.V. upside down waiting for her boyfriend to finish up whatever he was doing in his office, most likely working on some super secretive mission or whatever. Darcy sighed and flipped the channel to some stupid alien eyewitness program. She chuckled to herself when some guy said he was abducted and probed by one. God, she really needed to start being more mature about things. She had thought by dating a forty-four year old, badass, super spy would have made her less immature but in some ways he could be just as bad as she was. Usually he was goofy, kinda nerdy, and that total dry sense of humor that she loved, except when he was immersed in his work. Last week he promised her that tonight would just be for them, but when Nick 'Fucking' Fury called him half way through dinner, Phil disappeared into his office had hadn't come back out since.

So much for having an evening just for them.

She sighed and grabbed her phone and started to text. {{So horny for you right now.}} She sent it and prayed that he'd run out of his office, grab her and start doing all kinds of dirty things to her body.

Moments passed and still no response from him. She needed him ...  _wanted_   _him_  so badly, her entire body was craving his touch. A wicked smile spread across her lips and she shucked off her thick black sweater. She kept her thin white Captain America t-shirt on but took her bra off. Next she wiggled out of her jeans revealing her new sexy red lace underwear that she had bought specifically for tonight. If Phil wasn't going to come out of his office; then Darcy was just going to have to go in there.

She ran her fingers through her hair to make it all messy-sexy and put on some of that pink lipgloss that he liked so much. She did one more double check in the mirror before she knocked on his door.

"Come in." His voice called from the other side of the door.

Darcy slowly opened the door and leaned up against the frame trying to strike a sexy pose. "Hey," she said as seductively as she could.

"Hey," he responded, but his eyes never looked up from his computer.

So he was going to be like that. Darcy narrowed her eyes and started to think of a new tactic to try out. "I accidentally spilled wine on your couch," she said smirking. Her boyfriend was such a neat freak, that would definitely perk his attention up.

"There's stain remover underneath the sink," he said as he began to type at his computer. "There's some club soda in the refrigerator if ... if ... _Jesus_  ..." He finally looked up at her and totally lost his train of thought.

"You know it's pretty sad when sending a text that says 'I'm so horny for you' doesn't peak your attention but saying 'I spilled wine on your couch' does." Darcy smirked, walking slowly over to his desk. "You really need to get your priorities straightened out Coulson." She smoothed her hand over his hair, letting it trail down to his neck.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. His eyes flicked down to her shirt and he smirked. "You know I can see right through your shirt, right?"

"That was the plan," she grinned back as she hopped up on his desk.

"These are cute," he smiled as he hooked his finger through the top of her underwear and tugged on them a bit. "New?"

"Bought 'em just for you. I know how much red lacy things turn you on." She slid off his desk and into his lap.

He grinned. "This too." His hands wandered up her Captain America shirt and stopped at her breasts. Gently he smoothed his thumbs over her nipples making them pucker up through the thin material.

"Mmm ... you cannot tell me that this isn't better than doing some work report," she managed to say without getting too lost in his amazing touches.

"Oh, no ... this is much,  _much_  better," he whispered as he moved his mouth to her breast and sucked gently at first and then bit harder. He pulled away and did the same thing to the other. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from losing balance. He rubbed his cheek against her chest and then looked up at her with a sly smile. "Now, I can really see through your shirt."

Darcy looked down at the two perfectly placed wet spots on her shirt and laughed. "Who needs a hose for a wet t-shirt contest when you can have Agent Coulson? Not that I want your mouth on anyone but me ..." she said with a warning look.

"Between your mouth, your breasts, and your-" his eyes flicked down to her lacy underwear. He looked up and grinned at the pinkness that crept along Darcy's cheeks. "I barely have time to eat let alone have time for anyone else."

"That's all I wanted to hear," she pulled his face up to her and bend down to give him a little kiss on the lips. She could feel his hands tug at the hem of her shirt and she helped him pull it off herself tossing it to the floor. Any other guy that looked too long at her breasts she always felt the need to use her itchy taser finger on them, but even when she caught Agent Coulson checking them out before they started dating, she didn't mind. She absolutely loved when he looked at her breasts. "Will you lick them like a little kitty? Meow ..." she whispered and then bit her lip playfully when he looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

He chuckled; cheeks reddening slightly. "Why is it even when you say the oddest things that they always sound extremely sexy and turn me on?"

"Because I just ooze sex from my pores. Everything I say is sexy," she said sassily. She placed her hand on his cheek and tilted his face up to meet hers. "Now I want you to purr for me ..."

Phil smiled and then bent his face back down to her breasts, dragging his tongue slowly over them, and then flicking it quickly over each nipple. Darcy threw her head back and closed her eyes, taking in every little sensation that Phil was doing to her body. She giggled when he finally did purr, and she knew right there that she was keeping him forever.

He might work a lot. He might seem to love his job more than her at times, but he was her guy and she loved him so much.


	5. Back in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Coulson- holding each other after time apart

**  
**She smiled when she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a deserted meeting room.  His arms wrapped tightly around her and his lips softly caressing her neck. “You’re back then?” She asked, tilting her head when she felt his teeth graze her shoulder.

“Just got back a few minutes ago,” he said quietly between kisses.  “Saw you coming down the hall and couldn’t wait.  Couldn’t wait to wrap my arms around you.”

Darcy smiled.  “Throwing your own rules out the window, I see.  I thought you said we couldn’t touch each other at work?”  She wiggled around to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Agent Lewis, I’ve haven’t seen you in three months.  My rules be damned.” He nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in the light scent of her perfume.  “I missed you.  I missed you so much …”

“I missed you too, Agent Coulson,” she said quietly closing her eyes; sighing happily as she felt his strong arms wrap around her tighter.


	6. If Only (Remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phil is totally jealous of Steve, gets so mad he even put his cards in the trash and that’s how Darcy knows he has feelings for her. -usedkarma-
> 
> Since my other one was so sad, I decided to make a happier version of it :)

Phil jumped when he heard the knock at his door. He hadn’t expected anyone this late at night … really he never expected anyone at his apartment. He stood up and peeked through the peephole and saw that Darcy Lewis, his former assistant was standing on the other side with her hands on her hips.

Slowly he cracked the door open and smiled as best he could. “Darcy?”

“Clint dropped me off. I wasn’t going to come here but something was really bothering me and no matter how much I tried to push it to the side, it kept eating away at me. Can I come in?” she asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

“Sure,” he said a bit puzzled as she pushed past him taking her coat off and throwing it over the back of a chair. 

“So you didn’t come to my last day party. That was kinda shitty of you.” She sat down on his couch. “I really wanted you there.”

“Sorry, I had work to finish up,” he lied. 

“And on top of that, I found these in the garbage at work before I left.” Darcy pulled out his Captain America trading cards from her shirt pocket. “Like, why the fuck would you throw these out? I mean, do you know how hard it was to track down card eight? I spent months trying to find it for you.”

He was at a loss for words. “Umm …” He sat down next to her.

“Yeah, umm…” She rolled her eyes and then shook her head. “That really kinda pisses me off. I thought we were friends … But, I guess I was wrong. You probably were counting down the days until I left, huh?”

He shook his head. “No … I didn’t want you to leave at all.” He paused and looked down for a moment. “I saw you talking to Steve today.”

Talking to Steve.

Darcy was a smart girl, way smarter than most people gave her credit for and she figured it out pretty quickly. “You overheard us talking today, didn’t you? And you got jealous of us?” Her whole tone changed quickly and she tried to fight the urge to smile.

“I know you two are together now,” he confessed.

Darcy giggled. “You really aren’t as smart as you look are you, Phil?” she teased, placing her hands on top of his. “I can call you Phil now because I don’t work for you anymore. I love your name … just as much as I love you.” Her voice cracked slightly hoping that she wasn’t being to forward. 

It was all true though. 

Phil scrunched his eyebrows. “Love me?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“And … I think you might like me too?” She bit her lip slightly.

“No,” Phil said with a shake of his head.

“Oh,” Darcy said quietly and she carefully started to pull her hands away from his, but Phil caught them in his and gave them a squeeze.

He was smiling now. “I’m in love with you, Darcy” 

“Really?” Darcy grinned. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. ” It was kind of hard not to fall in love with you after working so closely for a couple of years. You’re an amazing, beautiful, smart woman.” 

“And how could I not help but fall in love with my sexy badass boss. I was talking to Steve about you. He told me that if I loved you for so long that I should take a chance and tell you how I felt.” She grinned. “That’s why I wanted to leave S.H.I.E.L.D because I thought if I did that maybe we’d have a chance of being together. I know the S.H.I.E.L.D house rules on relationships in the workplace, and I think they suck.”

Phil chuckled. “They do suck.” He said in agreement as he pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips.

She sighed lightly at the feeling on his warm lips on hers. She hadn’t planned on coming here tonight.

But she was sure glad she did.


	7. Hot Jealously (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Can we have jealous possessive Phil? I am in need of some hot Phil/Darcy action.
> 
> -Ree923-

He sits in his office staring out the large glass window into the central command center of the SHIELD headquarters. There is a hustle and bustle of agents buzzing about the office as they go about their day. They're swapping files, running computer scans, and chatting over the phones. Friday mornings are the most chaotic for some reason, most likely, because everyone is trying get their work squared away for the weekend (those of them that get a weekend, anyway). Phil rarely gets a day off, it's by his choice though, he rather work than sit idle for two days. Just as he's about ready to get back to his computer work, he spots her chatting to him again. Jealousy bubbles up inside him as she laughs at something the man says to her. His grip tightens around his coffee cup and he almost crushes it in anger. This is the fourth time this week that he's caught her talking to him, and he doesn't like it.

Phil stands up and walks over to the door, opening it up into the command center.  Darcy looks shocked and even a bit scared when he practically yells for her to come into his office.  Slowly, she walks towards him and when she enters his office, he shuts the door, locks it, and closes the blinds on the window.

"Can I help you with something, bossman?" she says to him, trying not to let her fear show. Darcy Lewis isn't usually scared of anyone or anything, but the way Phil is looking at her sets her stomach at unease.

Phil leans against his desk and crosses his arms. "I don't want you talking to Agent Ward, Miss Lewis. This is the forth time that I've caught you talking to him this week." His tone is a bit rough as he narrows his eyes slightly at her.

Darcy laughs and crosses her arms. "Seriously? This is what you called me in here for? To tell me that I can't talk to another agent?"

He takes a deep breath but doesn't take his eyes off her. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Um, none of your business." Darcy glares back at Phil.

"It is my business if I see that it's interfering with your work," Phil snaps.

"It's not interfering with my work, Sir," she snaps back. The fear that she felt before is replaced with annoyance. She's a hard worker, so how dare he suggest that she's goofing off with Agent Ward.

"You were supposed to turn in those files to me at 9:30 sharp this morning," he says as he gets up and walks over to her. He stands closely to her, his eyes still locked on hers. "It's almost noon now, Miss Lewis, and I'm still waiting ..."

Darcy rolls her eyes. "Are you going to punish me?" she smirks. "Do I need a spanking, Agent Coulson?" She's trying to get under his skin now.

He raises his eyebrow slightly. "Maybe you do."

Oh fuck, she did not expect him to say that. The way he was looking at her showed that he was not joking around with her either. Her pulse begins to speed up and she can feel heat going straight to her center.  _Body, stop it!_ she scolds herself. Getting aroused by Agent Coulson was something that she never thought would happen, but it is, and she likes it.

"What were you talking to Agent Ward about, Darcy?" He uses her first name this time, and the way he says it makes her grow hot. She presses her legs together, discreetly, trying not let him see that he's getting to her.

Her lips are dry and she licks them so that she can speak. He watches her tongue slowly glide over her cherry red lips, and he lets out an almost inaudible moan. "I-Ive been trying to get him to sign off on the Peterson file ... He's being a dick about it," she says quietly.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," he says, breathing a bit roughly as his eyes move from hers, down to her chest, and then back to meet her gaze again.

"A-Are you jealous, Agent Coulson?" She tries to say it sexily but instead it comes out shaky and unsure. She hopes she's not reading into this the wrong way or it could be very bad for her career.

"Yes," he says, taking a step closer to her. His eyes glance down to her legs, and he notices she's pressed them together quite tightly. "Are you wet, Miss Lewis?" he asks boldly, looking up at her with his eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face.

Darcy gasps slightly at his question, but she nods her head. "So fucking wet," she says quietly.

"For me?" he asks, stepping closer again, until his face is just an inch away from hers.

"Yes," she says in a cracked voice. She jumps a bit when he puts his hand on the small of her back and pushes her closer until she pressed up against him.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Darcy," he whispers.

"I think, I do actually," she says, her eyes shifting down to the front of his pants where she can feel his hardness pressed up against her. She took her hand and smoothed it over the front of him, cupping his erection in her hand. "Fuck, you're so hard ..." she whispers.

He grits his teeth as he tries not to moan, but her touching him is all he wanted in a very long time. He takes his hand and reaches under her black skirt. His fingers go straight to her panties, and he strokes her. "Christ, you're soaked," he says as he lets his fingertips trail down to her slick inner thighs. He moves them back up to her panties and then pushes them out of the way as he inserts a finger inside her.

Darcy inhales a sharp breath when he pushes up inside her and slowly starts to move in and out. "Oh ... _fuck_  that's good ..." she moans when he adds a second finger. "Oh, Phil, that's so _fucking_ amazing ..."

"I want you to be mine," he practically groans. He smiles at her when she nods her head yes. "Good girl.  God, you're so tight," he says as he crooks his fingers inside slightly, pumping them in and out.

Darcy can't stand it anymore, her vision is going blurry and she knows she can't hold back any longer. She wraps her arms around his neck to brace herself from falling over. He speeds up, moving his fingers in different angles, trying to find the right spot to get her off. She has no idea how sound proofed his walls are, so she bites her bottom lip to keep from screaming. When she comes, it's harder than she's ever come in her life. It's like waves of hot white light clouding her vision and jolts of electricity racing through her body. And he did all that with just using his fingers–She can't wait to see how his cock makes her feel. Just when she thinks this moment can't get any hotter, he pulls out of her and licks her juices off his fingers as he watches her panting against the wall.

"You're gorgeous," he says, looking at the red flush across her face. Honestly, he didn't think things were going to get this far today, but god, he was so happy they did. "Are you okay?"

Darcy nods her head yes. "I didn't get to-"

He knows what she's going to say and answers her before she says it. "You can come over to my place tonight and return the favor," he smirks.

She grins and nods her head yes, then she bends down and slips her panties off.

"What are you doing?" Phil asks, his eyebrow raised.

"You can't expect me to work the rest of the day with wet underwear, can you?" she smirks as she holds them out towards him. "Would you like to hang on to them?"

He's dumbfounded and nods his head yes, grinning stupidly. "I think I can hold on to them for you," he says, taking them and tucking them inside his pants pocket. "I can't make a promise you'll get them back, though."

"Consider them a gift, bossman," she winks, and then checks herself out in the small mirror hanging on the wall and runs a hand through her hair. "How do I look? Does it look like I've just been fingered by my boss?" She asks with a playful smirk spread across her face.

Phil chuckles softly as he looks her over. "You look perfect," he says, watching her walk over to the door.

"So, I guess, I'll see you tonight? Want me to wear something sexy?" she asks, putting her hand on the doorknob.

"You're sexy just the way you are," he says as he watches her open the door. "Miss Lewis, don't make me jealous again," he adds in a stony tone.

Darcy stops and looks back at him. "But you're so fucking hot when you're jealous and possessive, Agent Coulson," she winks at him again and then exits his office, leaving him there with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this got a bit smuttier than I intended :P Hope it was hot enough!
> 
> Also, yes, I'm sure Phil is very OOC here.


	8. Hot Jealously 2 (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is a continuation of Ree923's Jealous Possessive Phil. RoS13 wanted to see some hot kitchen action.  
> Tinareher and a few anons wanted to see what happens at Phil's apartment also :)
> 
> thanks for the prompt and ideas :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is smutty and Phil is dirty and way ooc :)
> 
> Also, I don't write smut too often, so I hope it sounds realistic and not too silly!
> 
> And because the ending felt off to me, I changed it :)

"I must be out of my fucking mind," Darcy mutters to herself as she walks up the sidewalk toward Agent Coulson's apartment. If you would have told her that she would be called into his office, get fingered by him, and then invited over to his place to do god knows what; she would have laughed at you hysterically and asked what kind of drugs you were on. She even gave him her panties (which she sort of regretted later in the day. She had to constantly remind herself not to accidentally flash anyone). Agent Coulson had really surprised her today, she had always thought of him as kind of a quite man, who sometimes made dumb jokes, or talked about his love for Captain America a little too much. He had told her she didn't need to dress up to come over tonight, which was fine with Darcy, she didn't like dressing up if she didn't have to. She decided to keep her appearance low key–Just jeans, a t-shirt, and no make up. She wanted to see if he was still interested in her if she just came looking like a plain Jane.

Her heart starts to beat quickly as she takes the stairs up to his floor and rounds the corner of the hallway. When she knocks on the door, she feels like she's going to throw up. Maybe she should just run away before he answers. She can't though, she wants him to be all possessive over her like he was in the office today. She wants to feel him on her body and she wants to feel his body.

The door opens and he's standing there with a minuscule smirk on his face. His eyes go from hers all the way down her body and then back up again. "You look beautiful," he says opening the door wider for her to come inside. When she walks in, he shuts and locks it before turning back to her. "I almost thought you weren't going to come."

"I almost didn't," Darcy confesses, looking around his apartment. She had thought it was going to be sparse, but it's well decorated and homey. There are no lights on, just candles glowing in each room, but they're giving off enough light to see. "Nice place," she says turning back to him.

The way he's staring at her is giving her those good chills again. "Thanks," he says as he walks over to the kitchen and pops open a bottle of wine. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asks, but he's already pouring two glasses.

"Yes, please," Darcy says walking over to him. For some reason she thought he was going to throw himself on her soon as she got here, but he's being slow and polite about everything. Darcy leans up against the counter and looks at him. "So, um, what did you end up doing with my gift?" She has to ask, she's curious.

He hands her a glass. "They're in my nightstand," his eyes twinkle in the candlelight and he smirks just as he takes a sip of wine. "You know, I watched you after you left my office. I wanted to make sure you didn't talk to Agent Ward anymore today. You were such a good girl, Darcy, doing what I asked. I kept thinking about how you were working in your short skirt with no panties on. Kept me hard all day," he says quietly, taking a step closer to her.

She doesn't mean to but her eyes flick down to the front of his pants and she blushes at his quite apparent erection.  _Fuck, he's ready to go._ She bites her lip playfully and takes a step closer to him. "You know, I would have taken care of that for you. All you had to do was ask," she reaches up and slides the back of her hand down his cheek.

"I wanted to wait until tonight." He moves closer and his hot breath his tickling her ear as he whispers into it. "I wanted to be so goddamned hard for you, Darcy."

A little gasp escapes her mouth and she can feel the heat begin to pool at her center again. How the fuck is this man so amazing at making her almost come without touching her? She notices his eyes are looking down at her legs, which she's pressing tightly together again. "If you don't start touching me soon, I'm going to have to do it myself," she says as his eyes meet hers again.

He smirks, and pushes her tightly against the counter. "I want to watch you do that sometime, but not tonight. Tonight, I'm going fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming my name so loudly that the entire building hears you," he smiles at her deviously and then crushes his mouth against hers before she has a chance to reply. His hands are moving to the button on her jeans, while his mouth is roughly nipping and sucking on hers. Darcy can barely gasp for air, but when she does get a chance, Phil is quick to slip his tongue into her mouth, gliding it along hers. He finally gets her pants and zipper undone, and shoves his hand down the front to caress her through her panties. "You get wet quickly don't you, sweetheart?" he says pulling away from her mouth for a brief moment so he can look at her.

"Doesn't take long with you," she moans back, feeling his finger slip inside her panties. He glides it over her soft curls gently, while watching her breathing quicken. Darcy places her hands on the countertop when she feels him just barely dip his finger inside her. She craving his fingers to completely sink inside her, when he pulls out she lets out a little whimper. "Please." She's not one for begging especially when it comes to sex, but she wants him so badly right now she's willing to do anything.

"Take your shirt off for me," he says quietly, and Darcy does, slipping her t-shirt over her head and tossing it on the wood floor. He smiles as he looks down at her perfect breasts which are still concealed in a sheer pink lacy bra. "Bra off."

Darcy licks her lips and reaches behind to undo the clasp, letting the bra slip away from her skin. She swears that she hears Phil lets out of small gasp once she's standing there topless in front of him. "Well? Is it everything you hoped for and more?" she jokes.

"Perfection," he replies, letting his hands glide over her bare shoulders all the way down until he reaches her breasts. He feels the roundness, lifts them to feel their weight, and brushes his thumbs over her perfectly perky nipples. "You are so damn gorgeous," he says, gently pinching her nipple his thumb and forefinger.

Darcy lets out a little squeak and Phil chuckles. "Phil ..." she moans. "I need you ... so bad." His hands leave her breasts and go down to her jeans, which he yanks down along with her panties. She doesn't even get a chance to process the fact that she's completely nude in front of him, when he hoists her in his strong arms and sets her on top of the counter.

"Lie down," he says, lightly pushing her back against the counter.

"This isn't fair." Darcy smirks at him once she's laying across the countertop. "I have no clothes on and you are still fully dressed."

He grins and untucks his shirt from his pants, rips off his tie, quickly pops the buttons open on his shirt, and slips it off. He grabs the hem of his undershirt and yanks it over his head, tossing it with the rest of the discarded clothing. "Better?"

The sight of his naked chest sends another jolt to her center. Darcy wants to rake her fingers through the hair and feel his rock hard muscles, which she's not surprised that he has, the man is a fucking Adonis. She's about to tell him so when he reaches over to the bottle of wine and takes a swig from it, and for some reason it's the sexiest image she's ever seen. Darcy jumps slightly when Phil takes the bottle and drips some wine across her chest and down her tummy, letting a little fill her bellybutton. "Holy fuck!" she cries out when she feels his tongue glide across her chest, licking at the spilt wine.

He looks up at her and licks his lips before sucking at her breasts again, Darcy's hands immediately go straight to his head and scratch at his scalp. She can't believe she's at laying naked on top of Agent Coulson's counter while he's licking and sucking wine off of her. "Phil, god, so hot." Whatever words are coming out of her mouth she's not sure if they're making any sense.

Phil lets his tongue drag down from her breasts, across her tummy, before stopping at her bellybutton to lap up the bit of wine pooled there. "Christ, Darcy ..." he mutters against her soft, creamy skin.

"Phil, _fuck,_ I can't-" Darcy feels like she's going to melt right on top of the counter. She glances down at Phil-His eyes are shut, his tongue sliding over her hipbone. The lack of not touching him is driving her completely mad. "Phil let me-"

"Let you what?" he asks before trailing little kisses from her hip up to her bellybutton.

"Fuck, let me touch you," she moans. "Let me suck you off."

He chuckles as he continues to kiss her skin. "The wine on your skin tastes sweet, but I know something that's even sweeter," he whispers, grabbing ahold of her legs and spreading them apart slightly. He leans forward and kisses the insides of her thighs before going straight to her center.

Darcy sucks in a deep breath as soon as she feels his mouth on her. She tilts her head and arches her back slightly feeling his tongue flick at her clit. "So, so good," she pants, grabbing the sides of the counter with her hands to keep from falling off.

"So sweet," Phil mumbles in between licking and sucking. She's moaning loudly, her body is twisting and jerking and he knows she's close. "Come for me, my little pussycat," he says, inserting a finger inside her, pushing in and out slowly, while still managing to lick at her.

"Phil! Oh, fuck!" Darcy's crying out as she can feel her insides begin to unspool. "Phil!" she cries out again. Suddenly, she feels him stop and he scoops her up off the counter, and he's carrying her quickly over to the couch. She looks up at him as he lays her down and undoes his belt and kicks his pants and boxers off. She knows this is it– that she's about to get fucked by Agent Coulson. He's reaching for something-a condom, and she stops him.

"I'm on birth control," she says quickly.

He nods his head, but he's slightly jealous that she's on birth control. She's having sex with guys other than him. "Are you fucking anybody else, Darcy?" he asks as he crawls over her body.

Darcy smirks. "Would you be jealous?"

Phil nods. "Absolutely, I would," he growls.

She contemplates if she should just tell him the truth or make a game out of it. She quickly decides that telling him the truth is the better solution. "No one. It's just a precautionary thing," she runs her hands up the sides of his arms, and smiles when his face relaxes, looking relieved from the answer she gave him.

"Good. I want to be the only one who fucks you," he whispers just before he places a small, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Fuck me, Phil," Darcy says, looking up at him.

He grins at her and slowly lowers his body, so that he's just hovering above her. His breathing is ragged and he's looking into her beautiful eyes. "Wanted you for so long ..." he grunts as he teases her opening with his cock.

"You have me," she mumbles, closing her eyes, feeling his hardness tease her. God, she fucking can't take it anymore. "Give it to me, Phil," she moans. No sooner than she says it, he pushes all the way inside her and she cries out. It's been awhile since she's had a man inside her.

"Fuck," Phil groans as he moves in and out of her slowly. He's steadying himself on his forearms on either side of Darcy's head, his face is just a few inches from hers. "Darcy, god, you're so tight," he mutters as he begins to move faster and push in harder inside her.

She wraps her arms around his slick, sweaty back, and moans when he thrusts sharply inside her. "Oh god..." she cries out. _"Phil!"_

"Darcy," he moans and then buries his face into her neck, sucking on it as he moves in and out of her. He feels her nails dig into his back and instead of it hurting it feels so damn good. "Darcy," he's saying her name over and over again as he continues to thrust in and out of her.

"Fuck," Darcy cries out, she can feel her body unspooling again, her vision is going blurry, there's a slight ringing in her ears. Her whole body feels like it's about to combust at any second. "Phil ...  _fuck baby_ , I'm so close..."

 _"...so close ..."_ Phil grunts, he can feel perspiration beading at his forehead, and he can't remember the last time he was ever this sweaty. He could feel himself starting to loose control of his rhythm. He looks down at Darcy; she is looking straight up at him, with her lips swollen and slightly parted, her hair fanned out around her, and her face is flushed. She looks incredible–and that was it for him. He gives her a few more thrusts and she cries out, her body spasms around his. He grits his teeth together and then moans loudly as he comes the same time she does.

She's panting, her body heaving up and down unsteadily as he pulls out of her. Her throat is dry and her lips are parched, but she manages to grin at him. "Wow ..." she doesn't know what else to say. "That was ... _fucking_ amazing," she says, trying to catch her breath.

Phil looks down at her and places a little kiss on the tip of her nose. "God, you're incredible," he says as he climbs off her and offers his hand to help her sit up. He sits down next to her and takes the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around them, and then wraps his arm around her, pulling her close. “Gotta hot date you have to get to?” he asks when he sees her looking up at the clock on the wall.

 Darcy scrunches her brows.  He’s got that jealous possessive tone in his voice again, and it makes her just want to melt right into him.  “No,” she smiles at him.  “It’s just getting late.  I better get home.”  She doesn’t really want to go, but she doesn’t want to be driving to her place in the middle of the night.

 Phil’s silent for a moment.  “You can stay here.”  He grins when she smiles back at him.  “Sweetie, I’m not the kind of man that kicks a girl out of my bed, or couch, after we have sex.  I want you to stay with me.  I want you to fall asleep in my arms.  I’m serious about you.  I’d love to take you on a date sometime.”

 Darcy bites her lip playfully as she stares back at him.  If you would have told her that today she’d get fingered by her boss in his office, that he would strip her naked and lick wine off her on his countertop, fuck her on his couch, and then ask her on date, because he’s serious about her–she would have called you crazy. 

 “I think I’d like that a lot,” she says just before he pulls her in for a kiss.


	9. Coulson's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy, Coulson, and Captain America cards. For Anon.

He told her he was expecting something big in the mail today. He had seemed excited, almost giddy as he explained that she was to place it on his desk and not to open it. When she asked him what he was so excited about, he wouldn't tell her. All he said was to be on the look out for an envelope from 'Dawson's Vintage Collectables'.

"And I'm just to stick it on your desk?" Darcy asks.

"Yes. Can you handle this Miss Lewis?" Coulson gives the girl a tight lipped smile making the little lines around his eyes crinkle up. She thinks he's really adorable when he smiles like that.

"No problemo, bossman," she says giving him a big goofy grin.

"This is a very important task, Miss Lewis," he says again with a smile still playing on his lips.

"Put the envelope on the desk and don't open it. Got it." It's been like this between them for the last couple of months. This kind of flirtatious banter and little coy looks that they share with each other. Darcy waited for it to progress into something more, but it never happened. Agent Coulson was her boss and she was his assistant, and they were co-workers and nothing more. Except Darcy had major feelings for him. More often than not she found herself daydreaming of what his lips would feel like against hers or fantasizing that he'd push her up against the wall of his office and have his way with her. It was starting to effect her work habits.

"I'm out to lunch with Agent Barton this afternoon," he says, putting on his overcoat and grabbing his black leather gloves. "I'll be back in a few hours." He gives her another smile, brushing up against her lightly as he walks out the door.

Darcy watches him for a moment as he leaves his office and disappears down the hallway. She giggles to herself and then goes back to work.

It's about an hour later when a thin manila envelope from 'Dawson's Vintage Collectables' is handed to her. With a sigh, she gets up from her desk and carries it into his office, placing it on the desk like she was told to do. She starts to leave, but curiosity gets the better of her. She tears open the envelope and two small trading cards fall onto the desk. She giggles out loud when she picks up the vintage Captain America cards. These are what Agent Coulson was so excited about? It's kinda cute actually. Suddenly she gets an idea and she bites her lip, thinking if she should do it or not.

The outcome could go one of two ways.

 

* * *

 

Lunch with Barton is going as usual. He's laughing and going on about some girl he's dating, while Phil is sitting there listening to his friend with a thin smile spread across his face. "So then we go back to my apartment and start fooling around, and she says to me-" Barton stops when he phone rings and he looks at Phil. "I gotta take this. Be right back," he says and then gets up and walks away.

Phil reaches for a piece of bread and dips it in the olive oil and balsamic vinegar just as his phone beeps with a text. He smiles when he sees that it's from Darcy.

 _< <Looky what just came in the mail for you.>>_ her text says. It's followed by a picture attachment.

He clicks on the file and picture opens up. He's staring at the picture and he can't believe what he's seeing:

It's a picture of Darcy, he assumes (he can't really tell because he can't see her face). What does see is two vintage Captain America cards which she's holding up, slightly obscuring a pair of perfectly perky breasts. He blinks several times just to make sure he isn't imagining it. Nope, he's definitely not imagining it. He's not even mad that she didn't follow his orders not to open the envelope, because he has never seen anything as hot as this. He's been going back and forth with himself over the couple of months whether or not to ask her out.

He chickens out every time.

But now ...

"Wow, that is a lot of skin!" Barton's voice calls from behind him. He quickly snaps his phone shut and looks up at his friend, who is giving him the biggest grin. "You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone. Damn, Phil! What's her name? Where did you meet her?" Barton asks. Phil won't tell him though, because he's not even sure what he'd say.

 

* * *

 

He dreads going back to the office that afternoon. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He couldn't say, 'I really liked your picture,' it would make him sound like a complete creep. So when he sees Darcy sitting at her desk with her head buried in paperwork, he sneaks past her and shuts the door to his office.

He tries to busy himself with work, but he can't help but take a couple of more looks at the picture. "Bossman?" a soft voice calls from the door and he's startled and drops his phone into his lap.

"Y-Yes," he says looking up at Darcy.

"Am I fired?" she asks, coming inside the office and shutting the door behind her.

"No. Do you want to be fired?" he asks with his eyebrow slightly arched.

"I love working here. Working for you," she says, walking over to him. "You did get my text right?"

"I-I did," he stutters slightly. He hates that his normally calm and cool demeanor is thrown out the window when he's around her.

"And?" she asks with just the slightest smile.

He licks lips and swallows thickly before he answers. "It was a pleasant surprise." He hopes he doesn't sound like a complete idiot.

Darcy grins wider. "I like you, Phil. I've liked you for a long time." She pauses and sighs. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I guess I didn't really think when it sent it."

"I like you too, Miss Lewis ... Darcy." God, this is so awkward, he thinks. How does he get from talking about a picture of her breasts to asking her out properly?

"Good, so we got that settled," she says as she places her hand on his shoulder. "So are you gonna ask me out?"

He looks up at her and that thin smile spreads across his face. "It depends what your answer is going to be?" he quips.

"You ask me out and I'll say yes." Her voice is flirty and sure of herself, and he loves it.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asks, trying to keep his voice from faltering.

Darcy slides her hand from his shoulder and brushes it against the flesh of his neck briefly. "I'd love to." She says as she heads to the door. He's looking at her, wondering what the hell just happened.

Darcy stops just as she opens the door. "And, Phil, we definitely need to discuss this Captain America thing," she says with a smirk as she exits.

And he can't help but smile back.


End file.
